historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Keegan Yaroglek
Yaroglek (4E 169 – 4E 233; also known as Dovahkiin, High King of Skyrim, High King of Cyrodiil, and Daedric Prince of Dragon Priests and Madness) was Daedric Prince of Dragon Priests and Vampirism. His realm in Oblivion is known as the Cyrodiil and Marrowwind. He was believe to be first Dragonborn, the most powerful then Miraak. Also main protagonist of Skyrim. He support and his oldier brother to Ulfric Stormcloak to defent Tamriel Empire. He also created Dragon Priests. On 4E 203 he staring ruler of Stormcloaks. Etymology trailer}} In Dragon language, "Dovahkiin" is a combination of the words 'Dovah', meaning "Dragon", and 'kiin', meaning "child" or "born". Dovahkiin also has a second meaning: the 'Dov' in 'Dovah' refers to Dragonkind, while the 'ah' means "hunter". Interpreted thus, the name reads "Dragonkind Hunter Born," or "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", an appropriate description of what the Dragonborn is destined to do. Something of further interest is that dragons use the term Dovahkiin as a proper noun to address or talk about the Dragonborn and the dragon naming convention holds that names consist of three words. When called upon by the Greybeards after killing Mirmulnir, Dov-Ah-Kiin is stressed as three separate words. Prophecy The appearance of the Last Dragonborn was prophesied upon Alduin's Wall, a large edifice found within Sky Haven Temple. It depicts several events that would preface the return of the Nordic god of destruction, Alduin. The prophecy itself is dire, but scholars believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that a single individual, gifted with the same incredible powers held by the dragons themselves, may rise to fight against Alduin and assure the world’s survival.The Book of the Dragonborn Alduin finally returned in 4E 201, however he was defeated in a battle with the Last Dragonborn atop the Throat of the World, after which he fled to Sovngarde only to be hunted down by the Last Dragonborn and finally slain. Background Much like previous Dragonborn individuals who existed throughout history, such as Reman Cyrodiil, Tiber Septim and Miraak, the Last Dragonborn has the ability to consume a slain Dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge, allowing them to learn words of power quickly. - Dialogue with Arngeir. Though neither Reman nor Tiber have ever reportedly killed a dragon and absorbed its soul. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer". - Dialogue with Delphine. At the beginning of , the Dragonborn is a prisoner, captured while attempting to illegally cross the border into Skyrim. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the Dragonborn discovers that Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, is a fellow prisoner. Upon reaching Helgen, Imperial General Tullius sentences all the prisoners to death, but a dragon attacks during the execution, providing a chance for escape. During the events of the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine", the Dragonborn can choose to remark on whether they have a family or not. When talking with Serana, the Dragonborn may comment on what type of relationship the Dragonborn had with their parents as well as hinting at their fate. Additionally, the Dragonborn may claim that they tasted the flesh of a dead sibling when they were young, during the quest The Taste of Death, when Eola questions the Dragonborn about the subject. When formally greeting the Last Dragonborn, the Greybeards name them Ysmir, Dragon of the North. The same title was held by General Talos and Wulfharth. Appearance Skyrim's trailers and concept art depict the Dragonborn as a male Nord with light brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears a studded cuirass, an iron helmet, gauntlets and boots. In one trailer, the Dragonborn uses a steel sword and a banded iron shield, while in a screenshot he dual wields a steel sword and a steel dagger. In Skyrim, as with all Elder Scrolls games, race, gender, and equipment are left to the player's discretion. Gallery Skyrimepic.gif Dovakiin_DRAGONBORN!.png Dawnguard boxart.jpg Dovhakiinvs.troll.jpg Skyrim_dovahkiin consuming a dragon soul.jpg Dovahkiin downs a dragon.jpg See also *Dragon Language *Dragon Shouts Appearances * ** ** ** References de:Drachenblut es:Sangre de Dragón fr:dovahkiin it:Dovahkiin nl:Dragonborn no:Dovahkiin pl:Dovahkiin pt:Dragonborn ru:Довакин ja:Last Dragonborn